1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a discrimination of an optical disc type, and more particularly, to a method of discriminating an optical disc type, whether an optical disc is a read only disc or a recordable disc, and an apparatus thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the number of optical disc types increases, the number of disc types for an optical disc system to recognize and be compatible with increases. The amount of time for the optical disc system to recognize the optical disc type mounted in the optical disc system determines the performance of the optical disc system.
In a conventional optical disc system of recording/reading a read only disc and/or a recordable disc, the disc type is discriminated by measuring specific signals, which are generated after the start of a focusing control or after the start of a tracking control following the focusing control.
Such a conventional method requires a long time to discriminate the disc type, because the method discriminates the disc type by measuring the specific signals, which are generated after the start of the focusing control following the movement of an object lens in a pickup unit to an upward and/or downward direction, or after the start of the tracking control following the focusing control.